1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrella holders and relates more particularly to an umbrella holder for holding an umbrella, which has means to absorb and collect the raindrops from an umbrella inserted therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the gate of an office, a building, a store or a public place, an umbrella rack or holder may be provided for keeping umbrellas so as to prevent people from carrying a wet umbrella into a house. However, regular umbrella racks and holders are simply provided for keeping umbrellas and do not have means to collect the rain from the umbrellas held therein. Therefore, raindrops will drop from the umbrellas to wet the ground when wet umbrellas are kept in an umbrella rack or holder.